My Real Romance?
by Petalsfalling
Summary: Doing training and missions sure is tiresome and worse facing her life's real Romance with Natsume Hyuuga.Sharing her first kiss with him and even taking missions with him no wonder their relationship is improving...


wohoho~ hello everyone~~! My one year hiatus is... OVER! so i'm gonna post this story.. tell me should i continue this or not? i'm not that confident in my writing skills well actually i don't have any confidence in it. sorry for the super wrong grammar and the punctuation marks are surely wrong T.T gosh, i am such a loser. Anyway i would like to thank "EUNHAE" - if you know that, cause it is the reason why i wrote a fanfiction. I was reading a fanfic about "eunhae" when suddenly i thought about my account here.

* * *

Playing, Playing, Talking, Sleeping, Bullying that is what the students in this specific Class were doing when the brunette came.

"My name is Sakura,Mikan i've been training for 2 years inside the school so i wasn't able to attend the classes properly. Now that i've finished the training i'm here to attend the classes that i've missed!" Mikan said

Everyone looked at her with who-the-hell-is-she look. While mikan responded with a sigh, everything is just like the year before she went training when she introduced herself nobody cared and the thing is nobody even dared to look at her.

"_well...atleast they looked at me~ except for the fact that they gave me that crazy look" _Mikan thought positively

"So... any questions class?" Narumi-sensei said to brighten up the mood

"excuse me..Miss new student, may i ask what your alice is?" Sumire, the perm girl asked with her hands in her hips

"I have the Nullifying Alice. It is an alice where i can counteract the force or the effectiveness of ones alice" Mikan answered

"and your star rank?" a guy asked

"and... that would be a secret~" She said

"Probably she's a no star!" Sumire butted in and soon laughter were filled in the room

Narumi looked at Mikan and whispered

"Mikan...you can do it ^^"

Mikan smiled and looked at narumi-sensei

"O fcourse i can! I am Sakura,Mikan! Narumi-sensei's daughter~!" Mikan said telling him not to worry.

"you're Narumi-sensei's daughter?" The class said in unison

"oh no! Ahehe, since my parents are away narumi-sensei became my step-dad and took care of me" Mikan explained

" Well enough chit chats. You can sit beside natsume-kun , mikan" Narumi said as he pointed out the place

Mikan followed and sat at the chair. She looked directly at her seatmate and said

" OH You must be natsume-kun. Hi there!" Mikan said

"hn" He replied

"_huh? Did natsume just replied? the new girl...who is shel? He normally ignores everyone except Ruka"_ everyone thought

The Natsume guy removed the manga in his face and said

"It's been a while,Strawberries" Natsume said as he pulled mikan into her

"_Here he goes again. Flirting with every girl he sees" _Ruka, his best friend thought

Mikan immediately pushed him away...Shocked

"_na..natsume! why is he here? No wonder he has the same name as that jerk Natsume..HE IS NATSUME!"_ mikan thought

Natsume chuckled

"_strawberries probably didn't know that it was me... she really is an idiot "_ Natsume said while smirking

"NATSUME! CHUCKLED! TAKE PICTURES GIRLS!" Sumire shouted as numerous girls started to take pictures of him

Still not knowing what's happening mikan asked without thinking

"What's with him chuckling? Is it that special? =.= is he a celebrity or something?"

"Just to let you know miss new girl. Natsume is indeed a CELEBRITY here" a girl beside Sumire said

"ahha you've got to be kidding me!" Mikan laughed so hard that she fell

" when it comes to Natsume I'm always serious" The girl seriously said

"oh..is that so..sorry" Mikan apologized

" _but still, thinking about him being a celebrity makes me slightly cracked" _Mikan thought while trying her best not to laugh

After Talking and Debating a girl patted mikan's shoulders. Startled, she looked who the girl was and there she saw Hotaru Imai and behind here were two girls named Nonoko and Anna

"WOAH! Hotaru!Anna! and even Nonoko is here! Yay!" Mikan said

"MIKAN~!" Anna and Nonoko said while hugging mikan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"i can't believe it mikan~ you're here again! " Nonoko said while smiling

"hehe.. well it's been a while huh?" Mikan answered

"so how was your training" Hotaru said

"Fine.. i guess" Mikan said not looking at Hotaru

" Ne, Mikan..if ever you really are a non-star how can you afford every dish you just ate?" Anna asked

"another one.., if you have the nullifying alice why would the school train you? According to narumi and the other teachers the students who have strong alices such as fire are the ones that needs traning" Hotaru continued

"ano...eh...It's because i really can't handle this nullifying alice..so i might become a burden to everyone if i won't train first,right?" mikan said

"ooooh. Yeahh! Right. But you will never be a burden to us mikan ^^" Nonoko and Anna said

"_That's the reason for attending the classes to handle your alice and to know how to use it. Nullifying alice doesn't need that much special training...she's hiding something" _Hotaru thought

"Mikan..tell the tru—"

SPEAKER: MS. MIKAN SAKURA, PLEASE GO TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE NOW..I REPEAT MS. MIKAN SAKURA, PLEASE GO TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE NOW

"_ughh... not again"_ mikan said to herself

"did you do something mikan?" anna asked

"nope . probably it's because of my new room" Mikan said

" i see... be careful mikan!" nonoko said

"_i will..."_ mikan thought while running

When she reached the door she removed her pigtails and wore a mask. Mikan opened the door and to her surprise Natsume was also there.

"What is he doing here?" mikan pouted

"Both of you will do the mission" Persona said

"Fine..Ne, Persona-Chan when will i tell my friends that i'm not yet done with my training?" Mikan asked

"_it seems like strawberries likes persona..IDIOT"_ Natsume thought while looking at her

"well.. Mikan-chan there will come a time where you can tell them everything and also about your other alice" Persona said while arranging her mask properly

"but..persona-chan i'm not sure if i'm safe with Natsume..he might attack me or something" Mikan whispered to persona

"Don't worry mikan, He won't" Persona said

" ok...go now..remember the warehouse near east sea" Persona continued with a serious face

"YES!" mikan said as they exited the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER MISSION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

"persona- chan! The mission is done can we go and have our rest now?" mikan asked

"Sure. Natsume bring her to her new room" Persona ordered

"follow me" Natsume said

Soon she followed Natsume , after several stairs and several hallways they finally reached her room. When she opened it she was amazed It was very big compared to her two star bedroom before. She ran in circles inside the room and thrown herself at the king-sized bed. When she looked at the place where Natsume was standing she noticed that there was a dog inside a cage. She immediately unlocked the cage and played with the dog but it was very playful that it made mikan lie on the floor.

"_she really is an idiot"_ Natsume thought as he gave his hand

"seriously stand up now before i change my mind" Natsume said

Mikan held his hand and stood up. She stared at him until she felt something soft in her lips.

"_wah~! I told persona that Natsume might attack me! What am i gonna do? : (( "_Mikan thought while panicking

Without thinking she responded at natsume's kiss. she was about to tell Natsume what the the hell he was doing and with that Natsume used it as a chance to slip his tongue inside Mikan's mouth, tasting the sweet cavern

"_huwahhhh..! what the hell is happening? There's something in my mouth ! " ." Narumi-sensei help me! " _mikan thought

After several minutes Natsume broke the kiss

"heh.." he smirked as he walked away

"!" Mikan shouted

"what am i gonna do? I lost my first kiss to that jerk!" mikan whispered

"huwah... this is all persona- chan's fault!" mikan continued

Mikan lied on her bed with her pillow covering her head ...while Natsume was walking in the corridors couldn't do anything but to show a big grin on his face.

* * *

**wohohoh~ yup yup this sentence... " ok.. go now.. remember the ware house near east sea" ahahha i got that from super junior's donghae. . he's name means east sea.**

**ahahaha so.. are you a super junior fan too?**

**tell me who's your favorite member? :P **

**mine is heechul ehehe~ my favorite couple is either "EUNHAE" or " HANCHUL"**

**anyway, bye guys!~ i do accept comments ! **


End file.
